moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Tennerly
Very much a WIP. A Paladin, Knight-Lieutenant, and impoverished nobleman of mixed Stromic and Lordaeronian ancestry, currently in the service of the Kingdom of Stormwind. =Description= ---- (Describe your character here. What they look like, how they dress, and any features or scars that would be significant.) Armor (Describe your character's choice of clothing here. What do they typically wear?) Lately, he gets the most use out of his standard-issue Stormwind Army plate and shield, but he does own armor of his own for off-duty work. It is of somewhat lesser quality: a suit of well-made but aging and weatherbeaten mail, all in the green of his family's heraldry. His civilian clothes are tailor-fit, well-made, and appropriate for a man of his birth, but somewhat shabby from being laundered and mended rather than replaced as the years go by. He wears a bloused shirt of white linen under a sleeveless buff coat, with tall riding boots of sturdy leather, finely-woven woolen trousers, and a green woolen cloak pinned at the lapels. His cloak-pins are engraved with the sigil of his House, with one bear reversed so that they snarl at each other across his chest. Arms His preferred weapon is Firebrand, an arming-sword passed down in his family since before they started writing their history down. It was once enchanted to blaze with fire when wielded in anger, but it has been a long time since the Tennerlies could afford the reagents to keep the enchantment strong. These days, it has barely enough mana remaining to remain sharp without maintainance. Runes are inscribed in the fuller. He also wears a misericordia - a long, thin dagger designed to exploit gaps in armor - as a back-up weapon or for use in a grapple. He rarely wears them, but he owns a pair of flintlock pistols. He primarily uses them for duels or as a ranged option when fighting from horseback. =History= ---- ... Youth He moved with his mother to Northshire after the Scourge destroyed Lordaeron; the Lady Myrtle feared that they would go south, and knew Bencaster would stand no chance if they did. Soon after becoming guests of the Abbey, he began service as a page, training to become a paladin like his father. Tall for his age and fairly talented at arms, he became a squire fairly young, at age thirteen. At age fourteen, he left to become a 'squire-errant,' joined by four of his closest childhood friends: Squires and twin brothers Roland and Waylon, Anna, the acolyte priestess, and Alkelion the aspiring mage. They enjoyed some initial success, but a Defias ambush later that year ended their adventurers together. Anna died of her wounds after healing the others; Roland lost an eye and would never regain full use of his leg, ending his knightly career before it began. They mutually agreed to go their separate ways. (Faction) He serves as a Knight-Lieutenant 27th Regiment of the Stormwind Army, specifically the airborne unit nicknamed "Malrek's Wolves" under Knight-Captain Aerin Sarkannas. Prior to his assignment to the 27th, he served as the Sergant Major of the 42nd Regiment of the Stormwind City Guard. As a result, he has a secondary designation as a military police officer, and is sometimes lent to the City Guard when rotated out of combat duties. (Title) He inherited the Baronetcy of Bencaster from his father when the latter died at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. As Bencaster is in ruins and Arthur himself lives in Stormwind, he is really baronet in name only. He was inducted as a knight of the Order of the Silver Hand after a period of adventuring as a 'squire-errant' following service as a page at Northshire Abbey. He was commissioned as a Knight-Lieutenant soon after assignment to the 27th, after previously reaching the rank of Sergeant Major in the Stormwind City Guard. As part of his promotion, he was made a Knight of Stormwind. =Personality= ---- ... Beliefs Arthur is a devout follower of the Holy Light, despite sometimes clashing with religious authorities on finer matters of orthodoxy and where he believes the letter of the law has deviated from its spirit. More privately, he also shares some of the unorthodox beliefs historically held by the Tennerlies and their local clergy. Quirks ... Relationships He was recruited into the 42nd by then-Lieutenant Aerin Sarkannas, and served under her again when both were transferred to the 27th. While it is unsure whether Sarkannas feels the same way, Arthur considers her a good friend, as well as holding a high opinion of her as an officer. He may be ribbing her when he says 'O Captain, My Captain' - she hates it and he knows it - but the sentiment is sincere. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwindian